


Stay

by justhavesex



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, i think, im not quite sure what this is, this kinda borders on sub/dom relations, ummm inaho kinda posessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: Slaine is his prisoner, but people are starting to say they're more like an old married couple, more than anything. Inaho can't exactly object.





	

 

 

 

"It needs to be taken into account that he may attempt at harming _himself_ and those surrounding him." One of the men seated at the table circle states these possible outcomes seems less distressed at the possibility that Slaine might hurt himself or others, than the more likely circumstance that Slaine isn't going to be as docile as they're probably hoping for. But they're incorrect to have such a fear, he had met with Slaine earlier to describe the current happenings and Slaine had been quiet. A shell of his former self. "I need you to be aware of the possibilities."

"I've already considered such possibilities and I believe the likelihood that he will hurt other's is unlikely," _more likely to commit suicide_ , is left unsaid. The men in front of him wouldn't care about Slaine trying to commit suicide. They nod in appeasement, apparently satisfied with that.

"Though it is curious to why you suddenly want to take command over him," a female states this time.

Inaho doesn't comment, he had found it strange as well. But Slaine had looked bleak and lifeless, and Asseylum _had_ asked him to take care of Slaine, and he had found it too neglectful to leave Slaine in the care he's currently stationed at. Slaine isn't alive, and in any moment, Inaho fears that the current neglectfulness of Slaine's mental state will come to reflect badly on Inaho's ability to care for him.

"It simply is in my best interests to do so."

Most have come to the conclusion it's a form of repentance for putting Slaine in custody in the first place. He doesn't try to discourage this line of thinking, it's the most probable to other's and Inaho rather not expose his true reasons for wanting Slaine directly under his care.

But, they don't need to be aware of this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slaine is quiet even when Inaho brings him to his house, and doesn't make any comment aside from "Inaho Kaizuka, huh," in a short humourless laugh when Inaho first arrives to take Slaine from the prison. Inaho wonders if Slaine had come to a sort of acceptance that his fate relies on Inaho now: the man that captured him and the man that owns his life. To Inaho, it doesn't seem like something to laugh over.

Slaine scans the house, a glance of disinterest as soon as the guards leave and it's just them. They stand there like that for a moment, Slaine staring at nothing and Inaho pretending to follow his disinterested gaze of nothing. Finally, Slaine comments, "Is this your house?"

"It is."

Slaine doesn't make a sound, eyes fluttering back into a blankness Inaho had gotten familiar with when he had visited Slaine in prison. "It's empty."

"My sister says that often," Inaho says, trying to keep conversation up in order to relax Slaine into his new habitat. He remembers Inko once telling himself something about cats needing to be introduced one room at a time in order to avoid getting overwhelmed, and oddly enough, wonders if he should introduce Slaine in the same fashion. He gives Slaine a moment, switching which foot he places pressure on, before carefully—like a scared, hesitant animal and Inaho decides that _yes_ he will introduce Slaine slowly—approaching closer to Inaho's space.

"Why am I here?"

"I asked to be given permission of you." Slaine frowns at the comment, but doesn't inquire any 'why's' or 'hows' and Inaho takes that as a small blessing of acceptance. Though he isn't sure if it's simply Slaine deciding he no longer cares enough to know _why_ Inaho wanted ownership over his life. Slaine's refusal to 20-20 questions may be a form of depression that Inaho, ultimately, will have to squash.

 _I will buy a book on taking care of cats tomorrow_ , Inaho thinks, deciding to settle on googling for the information he needs to inquire in order to begin dealing with Slaine. Slaine doesn't move from his spot, instead standing lazily in position as though waiting for Inaho to move him somewhere. Inaho quickly glances over basic cat-handling, and decides, to move accordingly. Of course he's aware that Slaine is human and not an animal, but Slaine at the moment is docile—hiding his claws, and most likely will regain some semblance of violence if provoked properly—but the emotional relation between the two is uncanny at the moment. And at the moment Slaine is not truly a _human_. Months locked up and held at the mercy of other's has left him like a wounded animal, and Inaho, simply needs to act accordingly to that personality until it changes.

He places out his palm flat-out to Slaine, "Come here."

Slaine stares at his hand, then looks carefully up to his face, as though asking exactly _how_ Inaho's hand is going to play a part in this 'come hither' motion. Inaho waits patiently, the site had stated to allow the cat to come to them, eventually they would, but it might take time and a lack of movement is in order to gain trust. Slaine is oddly lacking in hesitance, simply placing his hand into Inaho's and staring at his face as though to ask ' _what now?_ '

"I will show you your room."

Slaine blinks, looking suddenly disgruntled. "And this requires hand holding?"

"No," Inaho agree's, the site had suggest a form of neck-holding in order to comfort the cat—something similar to how they're picked up as kittens—and had thought hand-holding would be more appropriate considering he doubts at any point in time Slaine has been dragged around by the scruff of his neck. Inaho shakes Slaine's hand out of his own before slowly—slow, calm movements in order not to startle the animal—and reaches out to place the palm of his hand on the base of Slaine's neck. Slaine stiffens automatically, and Inaho counts to five before slowly pushing Slaine forward in the direction of the room.

"It has a lock and I will be required to lock you in when I am not at home or when you are sleeping," he says deliberately slowly in order to set the ground rules. They were conditions he was given by UFE in order to keep Slaine in this make-shift home arrest. Inaho gently places pressure on the back of Slaine's neck, wondering if this is comforting for him considering that the hand-holding was not, before opening the room door and slowly removing his hand. "It has no windows and no bathroom. So I suggest you time your bathroom activities and gather supplies for 2 hours max during the same time I'm getting ready to leave the house."

He stands at the doorway, watching how Slaine slowly glances over his shoulder in order to observe what Inaho may be doing before wandering forward.

Inaho for a moment wonders if he had maybe introduced Slaine too the next room too quickly, the site _had_ said to wait until the cat was sniffing corners and getting relaxed in the first place before introducing to the next. He decides he'll wait for that reaction in this room. The living room was too big for a comforting sense of security to erupt, either way, he decides. Slaine looks through the drawers, all empty, before looking into the closet, also empty. He hesitates, then sits down on the bed, as though testing the comfort.

"Is the bed okay?"

Slaine blinks up, looking momentarily startled. _Another 10 minutes, then_ , Inaho decides. "Yeah. It's fine."

Inaho counts down the seconds, pleased that once the 10 minutes and 4 seconds are up, Slaine is looking bored with the room and wandering back closer to Inaho out of his own willingness. Inaho holds his hand out, higher and closer and seemingly more with the intent purpose of cupping the back of Slaine's neck again, and Slaine watches the motion with an odd look of distaste, but allows Inaho to guide him out of his room like so. Inaho leaves the room door open and leads Slaine into the kitchen that opens up into the living room, and amends himself by allowing to give Slaine more time to adjust in the larger area.

"I'll make lunch." Inaho says, turning his back to Slaine in order to see what he has in his fridge for lunch. He had bought groceries with his sister two days before Slaine would be released into his custody, mostly with her complaining about Inaho's _lack_ of diet, and how not everyone can survive off of 'god-knows-what'. Inaho had blandly pointed out that his cooking is more nutritional than hers, but that had not deterred her in shoving his fridge full of things he doesn't need.

Slaine stares at him for 2 minutes and 32 seconds before deciding watching Inaho make their lunch is boring and wandering back into the living room. Slaine wanders by the bookshelf, hovers there for awhile, before glancing at the TV, looking for what Inaho presumes to be the remote and when he cannot find it—deliberate, and cautioned that Slaine's mental state may he fragile therefore should avoid any necessary stimulus that may trigger any form of panic, mostly, because Inaho has a creeping suspicion that Slaine may attempt to watch the news as soon as he can—he wanders back around the island that separates the kitchen and the living room. "Where's the remote?"

Inaho will not let him, not for awhile.

He does not expose this intention.

"I'm not sure." Inaho says calmly, "Is there something you would like to watch?"

Slaine eyes him suspiciously, before shaking his head and wandering back to the bookshelf. His forefinger is dragging across the spine of ' _The Encyclopedia of World History IV'_ when he states, "What is this odd sense of power play you're acting on?"

"I do not follow."

"The neck holding, hiding objects." Slaine trails the golden ' _E_ ', before glancing at Inaho in a lazy fashion. "You don't need to establish dominance. I know my place."

"That was not my intention," Inaho states. _Not wholly_. Slaine is not aware of his current dissolving mental state, Inaho knows that much, or he knows but refuses to admit to it out of pride. Slaine is unintentionally—and unaware—of his delicacy, and Inaho knows he must be Firm and Forgiving in his handling. He must be the firmness Slaine currently lacks, but be kind enough that Slaine trusts himself to Inaho. He had told his sister this and she had replied that it's disgusting to manipulate a person to such a degree, but he feels, if she had seen Slaine, she would agree he needs someone to guide him.

Just for awhile.

He turns off the stove and motions carefully for Slaine to come to him, "Lunch is ready. Sadly, the only cutlery allowed in this house is now spoons and dull knives." He doesn't ask if soup is fine with Slaine, because it truly doesn't _matter_ if it's fine. Slaine simply sits down, taking the bowl without complaint.

They eat in silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho successfully introduces Slaine to the rest of the house, the bathroom, his room and the laundry space, under an hour and then spends the rest of the evening allowing Slaine to familiarize himself with the house, before asking Slaine what he would like to acquire.

"Will I be able to watch TV?"

"If I am watching it." Inaho says, without explaining the reason. "You will not be allowed to touch the remote."

Slaine doesn't protest, but _does_ look mildly irritated. "I see, then I want some books. For when I'm trapped in my room." The first two hours everything in the house was described as ' _the_ room' or _'_ _your_ thing' the switch had occurred from associating the house simply with Inaho to his own as well after he became fully introduced to the entire house. The change had been interesting, and Inaho wishes this was an experiment of sort because he almost feels the need to record his Slaine-related progress. He refrains. He's sure Slaine would not be happy to be so openly observed.

"Very well. We can order some online, or you can make a list and I can buy them tomorrow."

"Just buy anything," Slaine says distractedly, "Just buy like the top 10 bestsellers or something."

Just as he finishes dinner Inaho caves and turns on the TV, making Slaine close his eyes as he retrieves the remote from it's hiding place—Slaine snorts, but does as he's told—and he turns it to the movie channel and makes Slaine cover his eyes again before putting the remote away. He knows eventually Slaine will find the remote, it's bound to happen, but he'd like to enforce a certain behaviour pattern before that occurs. A non-stressful environment. Inaho will make the decisions and feed him and ensure his safety, and in return, he obeys and allows it to occur. That is the first stage of helping Slaine recover, once Slaine recovers his zealousness and will for freedom, house rules will be re-discussed.

Slaine watches the newly released movie with bored eyes, but doesn't ask for it to be turned off. The TV stays on even as Inaho calls his sister, then Calm, then reports the status update to the commanding officer— _weekly status updates on Slaine Troyard are a requirement_ —and Slaine doesn't bother to even try to eavesdrop.

"You can turn off the TV now, I'm going to bed." Inaho says simply, allowing Slaine to press the off button on the TV himself. He's aware that there is channel buttons and if Slaine was feeling _particularly_ rebellious he could simply flick through the channels at a later date when Inaho is more trusting, but at that point, Inaho will apply his ideal Firm and Forgiving to the situation. He would simply re-enforce that only _he_ has claims to what occurs to the TV, but will be forgiving in knowing that Slaine just simply wanted knowledge on the outside world.

Plus, he knows a rebellious form of behaviour would be a sign of healing.

"What time are you waking up?"

"7 AM. I will wake you up, so you can eat and do what you wish until I leave."

"How long will you be gone?" Slaine seems increasingly bored about the conversation, and follows Inaho into the bathroom as Inaho hands Slaine an unopened toothbrush. He glances at the small portable toilet. Frowning. "Is that for me?"

"Till just past noon." He frowns at the portable toilet, he hadn't liked buying it. He liked emptying water bottles and placing them with the portable toilet even less. It had felt similar to trapping a person against their will. He would have to revise the locked-room plan soon, but at the moment, it would have to do. "Yes. Even with planning ahead, human bowel movements are unpredictable and I did not want to leave you in an incredibly _undesirable_ position."

Slaine stares, frowns, before diverting his gaze onto the toothbrush.

"If you wish you may stay in my room," he didn't really want to offer up his room mostly because it meant that every time before he left he would have to take out anything dangerous and it's a hassle, "Since I have an adjoined bathroom. But encase you refused, I prepared these."

Slaine's shoulders relax at the suggestion, and Inaho decides that _yes_ ; he would have to move his things daily. He could lock all dangerous objects in Slaine's room. Inaho pauses, looked to the bar of plain bar of soap—no holder because Slaine could attempt to choke on the plastic or cut himself with broken glass—devoid of a mirror, that he had to have personally removed from the room. Even the toothpaste had been removed of it's cap encase of an attempt to swallow it, and Inaho had found all of the precautions extensive, but Inaho was put under the impression it was potentially necessary determining just how suicidal Slaine proves to really be.

Four suicide attempts, 2 of them related to trying to harm himself with broken glass and—

Inaho pauses.

"Ah," the reason he hadn't allowed to offer his room was because _of_ the mirror in his bathroom. "I retract my statement. It's impossible, my bathroom has a mirror and I am currently not able to trust your current mental state to leave you with a mirror alone."

Slaine glowers, "Can't you just take it out right now?"

Inaho finds that it's slightly _too_ unnecessary to go that far in order to ensure Slaine's comfort just for a few hours, on the first day, as well. But he understands Slaine's attempt to negotiate, a sort of unwillingness to be trapped in a room like an animal without even a bathroom or water source. But Inaho realizes that the mirror isn't the only danger, there's the possibility of Slaine trying to drown himself, or Slaine trying to cut himself.

There's too many unknown factors.

"I'm sorry I cannot relent." Inaho says, feeling truly sorry. Slaine snorts under his breath, and shoves his toothbrush into his mouth without saying anything more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slaine grabs one of the few novels his sister gave Inaho on her last visit to take into the room with him and—wrinkling back his nose in disgust—takes two of the bottles, but refuses to take the portable toilet. Inaho does not push the situation. He hands Slaine the old cellphone he had prepared for this situation, all the buttons unusable except for the number 1 that automatically dials Inaho, fully charged.

"Please call if you need me to come home right away."

Slaine doesn't give any affirmation, but takes the phone, and stands at the doors entrance even as Inaho locks the door. Inaho frowns in distaste, as he passes Slaine's room in order to leave, that he can still see Slaine's shadow at the entrance of the room. He had assumed Slaine would not like being locked in a small enclosed space with nothing to do for too long, but he didn't put it under his possibilities that it may deteriorate Slaine's fragile psyche _more_.

_I will need to re-think the room issue._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He's pleased to find that Slaine is asleep when he get's home—mostly because it means Slaine wasn't simply standing, waiting for Inaho to get home—the book haphazardly open mid-way on the side of the bed. He had dropped quickly by UFE to discuss the possibility of allowing Slaine to leave the house _with_ him, and is pleased to find that since Inaho's decision to take Slaine off their hands, they had effectively stopped caring what Inaho does with Slaine's well-being.

He asks for a military issue tracking collar, which they agree to give him, and heads back home after his trip to the book shop. He only buys two books, and decides, that tomorrow he'll go buy more with Slaine.

Slaine frowns at the collar, but doesn't move from his spot on the couch as Inaho stands beside him and clicks it into place before placing his thumb against the scanner on the back. Pleased, mostly. It locks into place with an eerie _click_ and Slaine looks back at him, before tugging idly at the collar. "So what's this do?"

"It's a GPS, it also gives me control in immobilizing you for periods of time if I wish. It also cannot be removed unless your head is removed, so I would not bother."

Slaine blinks twice, "Is that all?"

"It also informs me through my cellphone if your blood temperature or heart rate are acting abnormal." _Which makes suicide effectively impossible_. He knows Slaine recognizes the functions for what they truly are, but doesn't comment on it. He realizes Slaine and him have come to a consensus that Slaine does not care what Inaho does, not truly, he may have moments where it seems, almost like an illusion, that Slaine is a normal functioning human. But he's not. And Inaho recognizes it.

"Still even with this, I hope you realize I do not want you leaving the house without my accompaniment. But with this," Inaho tugs the collar gently, "I will not have to lock you into your room whenever I leave, and you will be able to go outside with me."

"Isn't that great for you?" Slaine quips, voice dripping into venomous sarcasm, "You get to walk your cute little pet now."

"You are not a pet," Inaho says distractedly, "But I would like to go for a walk. I do not believe being inside for long is good."

Slaine covers the collar with the only other jacket Inaho has, that Slaine had also worn out of the prison, and they walk in complete silence for about five blocks. Slaine, surprisingly, doesn't stray from his side. Choosing to remain two solid steps behind Inaho at all times, and ducks his head low when an old-couple passes them with all smiles. Inaho decides the walk was a success though, because Slaine seems more alive as they eat dinner and seems oddly more interested in the movie afterwards.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a week of daily bookshop visits, walks before dinner, and placing their routine in a way that is not rushed but has enough in the day to mentally stimulate Slaine, Inaho decides it's fine for them to go visit his sister's house. She seems surprised when Inaho enters with Slaine—despite the fact that Inaho _had_ told her that he would be bringing him—and as they enter the door, Inaho reflexively places his hand on the back of Slaine's neck. Slaine, though, doesn't tense under the touch.

 _He must find it reassuring now,_ Inaho observes carefully.

Slaine doesn't move away, simply glancing around the house as Inaho allows his sister to make small greetings to them before ushering them inside. She notices the action, and frowns at it. Inaho had told her of his observations on Slaine, and how he would go about rehabilitating him. So he doesn't understand the open disapproval at the actions, mostly, because after the living room she guides them to the kitchen—Inaho having already letting go of Slaine—Slaine had instinctively moved _closer_ to him, and had seemed tense until Inaho had repeated the action.

He doesn't understand why his sister disapproves so much if it helps calm Slaine down.

"Everything adjusting well?" Yuki finally asks, when there's a small lull in the conversation, and Slaine blinks when he notices that he's being addressed.

"It's fine." Slaine says, carefully with the right amount of ease and pretending-to-be-interested in his tone, "His house is just boring enough for me."

 _His_ house.

Inaho frowns at the mishap. He hadn't considered the possibility that Slaine was _this_ uncomfortable in the sudden change in routine. It doesn't show on his face though, and Inaho allows himself to grab the back of Slaine's neck again, wondering if that would help him feel more comfortable. Slaine reacts, expression quickly filtering through several emotions before decidedly landing on neutrality, so Inaho is not sure if it's working or not.

Yuki openly frowns.

" _Nao_ ," she sighs in a semi-scolding tone, "Why do you keep holding the back of his neck like that? If it's uncomfortable just tell him off."

Slaine jolts at her accusation and Inaho frowns at her now. He _had_ told her not to mention anything that could be slightly weird in behaviour, in order not to make Slaine feel responsible for actions he _shouldn't_ have to worry about. He had went over his plan step-by-step with her, and yet. He simply sighs. Digging his thumb into the back of Slaine's neck and slowly rubbing it there. Willing him, in some form, to relax. He stays absolutely rigid, and Inaho wonders if he should take it as a cue to move his hand. But Slaine looks to the side almost stubbornly in reply to her comment, "He can do what he wants."

If Inaho was capable of proper _full_ smiles he would.

He settles on slight lip-twitching.

Yuki sighs.

"Well, we're going to go now." Inaho says, saying proper good-bye's to his sister with promises to visit _soon_ instead of _two-months later_ because apparently his lack of visitation makes her sad. Inaho refuses to comment on how irrational that is, but agree's anyways. He guides Slaine out of the house, the same way they entered, and when the door is safely locked behind them Inaho let's go. "Do you want to drop by the bookstore?" Fully aware that this is the first actual choice he's given Slaine.

"No," Slaine says distractedly, staring off to the direction of the way to get home.

They get home and Slaine falls asleep half way through the second show to pop up on the Discovery Channel, and Slaine wonders if the deviation of their routine really _was_ that difficult. His sister had said that Slaine is not a toddler and that he should have deviating schedules, but Slaine hadn't reacted as well today as he was hoping. He had simply seemed stressed then tired. He hadn't even had really socialized with his sister that well, mostly choosing to sit back and allow Inaho and Yuki to talk over him as Inaho had kept him in place.

When Slaine wakes up, Inaho offers him tea and Slaine remains oddly unresponsive for the rest of the evening.

Inaho decides to discard any visits to his sister for the near future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho returns their routine immediately the day after.

Slaine, is still oddly affected in which he is unresponsive the entirety of breakfast, and stays closer to Inaho even during their morning reading time. His behaviour disgruntles Inaho, mostly because he is unaware on _what's_ affecting it so badly. Did his sister's presence rattle him that much? He highly doubts that's what made him so oddly _dead_ again.

Inaho closes his book abruptly, watching carefully how Slaine doesn't react by jerking like a startled cat might've. He simply stays sprawled out on the couch as he was before, toes just barely hovering near Inaho's thigh. Inaho wonders, if over time, Slaine will start pressing his toes into him as they read. He wonders if that would be a sort of progress in Slaine's mentality. He shakes away the thoughts, focusing on the current issue. "I really have become weak." Slaine says so suddenly, Inaho blinks owlishly at the confession.

"What do you mean?"

"You must have realized," Slaine says, voice in a faraway place, Inaho realizes. Slaine is mostly talking to _himself_. "I hadn't realized, not until your sister pointed it out. You weren't holding me like that out of some sick perversion, but because you _knew_ I needed it."

Inaho weighs the pros and cons of lying, immediately. There are _some_ —few, but some—possible good outcomes to telling Slaine of his weaknesses. But there is mostly cons. But it does not get rid of the fact that Slaine now knows of them, and it is unavoidable that they confront this. Inaho motions with his ring finger for Slaine to lean forward, and Slaine sighs and does as he's told.

Inaho slides his hand carefully, slowly dragging his thumb over Slaine's collar before cupping his neck necessarily _rougher_ than he usually aims for. Slaine scowls at the treatment, but dully Inaho states, "You do not need to think about your weakness." He says carefully, Slaine's mouth opening to offer some form of protest. Inaho digs his thumb a bit roughly into the dip of his neck, silencing him, "Whatever concerns you is my issue now, not yours."

"It _is_ about me." Slaine hisses back, as though trying to remind him.

"Yes." Inaho agree's, "But there is nothing for you to think about."

"You—" Slaine opens his mouth, almost flabbergasted, "—what, what insane nonsense are you _even_ spouting?"

"Were you bothered by me holding you like this?" Inaho finally asks, derailing the conversation into information he more needs. Slaine frowns—Inaho realizes he does that a lot—dipping forward and looking up at Inaho so Inaho can see the way his eyelashes curve upwards, long and light.

"No—but—"

"Then it's fine." Inaho says with finality. Holding Slaine in place and counting to 80 in his head until Slaine's expression is wiped of irritation and settles into the regular form of neutrality. "It's almost noon, let's have lunch then visit the bookstore."

Slaine simply nods.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After three weeks, Inaho invites his sister and Inko over for dinner on a Friday evening.

Slaine feigns calmness as Inaho get's the place ready, Slaine moving around the pillows on the couch four times before deciding to re-arrange the shoes by the doorway. Inaho doesn't understand the sudden nervousness to people coming over, but he had decided it was a smarter move than bringing Slaine _out_ of the house and into other people's houses. After Slaine manages to start straightening out the only two jackets on the coat rack—both Inaho's—Inaho offers to hold him.

Slaine shoots him a dirty look.

"You're training me like some goddamn animal," Slaine hisses out, but Inaho doesn't comment how Inaho circles him for 10 minutes before sulkingly hovering near Inaho. Inaho, with barely constrained laughter, kneads his neck accordingly. Mainly focusing on finishing dinner so his sister doesn't feel in the incline to try and toss her ' _help_ ' in destroying his kitchen. For the occasion Inaho had even bought four forks, Slaine had sarcastically said ' _I'm so pleased_ ' but Inaho had saw him washing them carefully earlier.

Inko and his sister arrive together, and Slaine strategically stays behind the island in the kitchen the entire time greetings are exchanged.

Dinner isn't awkward. Inko and his sister together can keep any conversation, no matter how dull, going. Slaine is nervous the entire time, mostly because Inko keeps nervously shooting Slaine nervous looks, but Inaho refuses to soothe Slaine in a circumstance like this. His sister would get angry that he's not weened Slaine from the reflex action now, but instead is _encouraging_ it as a coping mechanism. His sister would say Unhealthy, with a capital U.

"I'm really surprised," Inko says as they're finishing off the last of their dinner, "That it's so peaceful. I mean, your daily lives."

"What? Humanities saviour and humanities killer waking up, eating breakfast, going to the bookstore, eating lunch, going for a walk then eating dinner, too boring of a life?" Slaine says, drawling the words languidly. Inaho wonders if he _truly_ means that. Sometimes he changes it up and brings Slaine out for lunch, or dinner, sometimes they walk down different trails or go to different stores.

"I apologize," Inaho says carefully.

Inko chuckles softly, "No it's not that." She says, chewing thoughtfully, before deciding. "It just seems like you're both happy. That's good."

 _Slaine and I seem_ happy?

Inaho doesn't inquire on the subject, mostly because he doesn't think he _should_ with Slaine still in the room. Though it is comforting to know that, at least on the outside, Slaine and him appear as happy people. Inaho wouldn't consider himself _unhappy_ , so he considers that to be close enough as an admittance to happiness. Slaine, on the other hand, it is too early for him to decide if Slaine is truly happy yet.

Slaine has yet to develop into phase two of his personality, still. So, he counts that Slaine isn't exactly _there_ quite yet.

"They're like an old retired married couple, now." Yuki jokes off-handily, "Walks and going to the shops and reading together."

"You should take up knitting or something," Inko joins in.

Inaho blinks. "That is a good idea." Slaine's fork clatters at that, whipping his head sideways to openly frown at Inaho, "Crafts have scientific basis to show increase happiness in a person's mentality."

"I'm _not_ knitting." Slaine says, narrowing his eyes viciously.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slaine enjoys knitting.

Inaho does not make any jokes at his expense, merely decides that it's best _not_ to comment on how well Slaine takes to the hobby. Already working on his second hat after the first one was an abysmal failure, determined to ' _get it right_ '. Inaho plays a movie as background, mostly focused on trying it out himself. He can't quite like it as much as Slaine does, too much fine detail's and it's making his fingers cramp.

Inaho had frowned at the required tools (all sharp, pointy and long, perfect for quick stabs and easy death) but Slaine didn't seem to relate the two, so Inaho had determined it was safe enough as long as he locked them away each night. Inaho, in a way, is pleased by their current lifestyle. Slaine is getting slightly _less_ docile recently—and Inaho doesn't do anything to discourage personality—and they spend their days leisurely.

"I am not quite sure why I am needed for this consultation."

"The Empress had requested personally for you," Nina says calmly into the phone, "You _can't_ just say no without a reason!"

"Just tell her I'm working on what she had _originally_ gave me the duty of doing, and hope she understands." Inaho sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose irritably. He had thought when he had formally retired that Asseylum's weird over dependency on his opinions would diminish. It isn't, he recognizes. But he was hoping it would. Especially now, he has only left Slaine at home _once_ and Slaine was locked in his room with nothing but a book and two empty water bottles.

Slaine is finally peering curiously to where Inaho has shuffled himself into his room in attempt to curve any possibility of Slaine overhearing the conversation.

"I have a _General_ literally in the next room ready to kill me if you don't say yes, so please say yes." Nina says quietly, and Inaho finds it hard to believe that she could be lying. He highly doubts she's lying.

"Fine. I'll go tomorrow."

"You'll go where tomorrow?" Slaine asks, peeking around the couch, needles held tightly in his hands.

"I'm consulting with the military regarding something, so you'll be home alone." Inaho says quickly, irritably placing his phone down onto the table before looking to where Slaine is stretched out—having fully taken over even the side of the couch Inaho was sitting on—and looks bored at the declaration of being home alone. "No TV." Inaho says, as though a reminder to both himself and Inaho.

Slaine blinks, lips curving in the barest amount of amusement, "Am I grounded?"

"No," Inaho says seriously, pushing Slaine's legs gently off of his side and Slaine makes a gruff noise at it, "I just rather you not."

"Afraid I'll watch the news and see something I don't like?"

Inaho stares. "That's one way of putting it."

Slaine sighs, waving his still-attached knitting project in progress around carelessly, "I _promise_ I won't watch the news?"

"I find that doubtful considering you just said that with a question-mark." Inaho says plainly, tapping on his knee for a moment before turning to look at Slaine. "Will you listen to me? I will not be home for at least two days. If you do see something and I am unable to immediately be in the presence—"

"Calm down." Slaine sighs, turning abruptly so his cheek is smushed against the side of the couch, staring blankly at the TV. "I won't do anything I'm not supposed too, _master_."

"I'll ask my sister to check on you." Inaho says, pleased with Slaine's response. Before frowning and realizing almost absent-mindedly, "I am not your master."

"Right," Slaine drawls, "And why do I need her checking on me?"

"You are still a criminal. It is unwise to leave you unattended for too long."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slaine stares blankly at the ceiling, counting to fourty over and over and _over_.

He had already read two books and it's not even 6 PM yet. It's boring without Inaho around, obviously, mostly because it disrupts the little routine Inaho has _just_ begun to switch up a bit. Slaine was mildly looking forward to going to the arts and crafts store today to pick up a book on mittens, but _no_ , their little routine had to be switched around because of some random woman's ' _urgent_ ' phone call. A part of him is even doubting it's a military related issue, half of him is in belief it was simply a booty-call. Then he curves that thought because the idea that Inaho Kaizuka has any form of sexual desire is odd to consider.

And highly unlikely.

Inaho had left him with two rations of left overs that can be split into two meals, so Slaine simply finds himself waiting until he get's hungry before he'll probably just stare at the wall some more before finally going to bed. It's so _stupid_. He could probably go for a walk and Inaho would never know, but a part of him doesn't _want_ to know how Inaho will react if he does go outside alone.

Thankfully, his call for release to his boredom is answered.

"Slaine?" A voice calls from outside, and Slaine rolls on his side before opening the door, glancing at Inaho's sister hesitantly. Inaho _did_ say that he'd send her over, but it hasn't even been a full day yet, is he trusted so little? Yuki beams hesitantly at him, "Nao said you'd probably be bored by now." She says, as a form of explanation. "Or he said something about a before dinner walk?"

Slaine stares at her for a minute before registering what she had just said, and almost _laughs_. Inaho had sent his sister to come walk him like a dog that's been left behind while it's master is on holiday, how _funny_. He doesn't laugh out-loud though because he's not sure how his potential salvage from boredom would react, and he _does_ want to go for a walk. "Thank you," Slaine says simply, reaching for the coat Inaho has allowed him to use for the past little while.

Yuki follows the motion, "Isn't that Nao's coat?"

"Ah," Slaine says, zipping it up, "I haven't got my own."

"Oh! Guess we should go get you one," Yuki says so suddenly and Slaine stiffens. For some strange reason he glances at the clock.

Sharply he says, "It's not really shopping time—" and pauses. _Shopping time_. Since when did he care so much about when he has to buy things? It never mattered before. Slaine pauses, frowns at nothing really before saying, "I have no money. Inaho buys me everything."

"Oh it's fine," she says carelessly, locking the door behind her and Slaine trails after her hesitantly, "I'll just get him to pay me back later. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It isn't like he really spends his money, anyways."

"He doesn't even work," Slaine says, mostly just realizing _now_.

"Well he got paid when he retired," Yuki says, motioning for Slaine to get into the other seat in her car, before turning on the heat in the car and muttering something about ' _it's too damn cold out here_ ' before distractedly flipping on the radio, Slaine blinks at the motion. "And he get's paid for taking care of you, not a lot, but probably enough to pay for your basic expenses."

Slaine doesn't say anything about how he's probably _not_ supposed to be listening to the radio. The news, even more so. But Yuki quickly switches it to a music channel, so he guesses it doesn't matter in the end. They end up going further than Slaine's technically ever been with Inaho, and it's oddly unnerving to enter the city in such an abrupt way, but smooths his worry.

 _I'm not some sheltered_ _pet._

"He said he was consulting for the military," Slaine says, treading carefully. Inaho's sister is careless with her words, he could easily draw information he's likely _not_ supposed to know. It's thrilling, a sense of victory he hasn't had in awhile.

Yuki turns the car off, slipping her gloves back on before hopping out, and Slaine carefully covers his collar before following her. "Military?" She says, pushing the glass doors open and leading Slaine into the small shopping center. It's mostly empty, and Slaine can't help but feel mildly grateful for it. "Ah, yeah, the Empress probably wanted his opinion on something anything."

"Empress Asseylum?" His heart starts thumping nervously, lips drying and he's ready to begin a whole line of inquiry but Yuki cuts him off by holding up a dark red coat, frowning.

"I guess this is too much like your martian military outfit? Shame, it suits you."

Slaine sighs, _I should've known better, she probably knows there's a limit to what she can say._ He expected her carelessly too be as naive as he was projecting onto her, almost forgetting something more vital: she _is_ Inaho's sister. She shakes her head, slipping the coat back onto the rack. "You should probably be going with something less noticeable anyways," she says with finality, dragging up a black one, "What about this? It's kind of similar to what you're wearing right now, though."

"It's fine," Slaine agree's on, glancing at the size before agreeing that it's fine if he doesn't try it on. After tapping the front of his collar and glancing to the three teenage boys standing semi-close to them, Yuki let's the argument go. She drops him off at home and tells him that ' _Nao said you can call him at 8 tonight_ ' before waving bye and leaving, locking the door behind her.

Slaine stares at the clock, impatiently waiting until it really does land on 8, before calling.

"Slaine," Inaho says smoothly on the other line and Slaine narrows his eyes at the clock, feeling almost betrayed at the fact Inaho had picked up his call on the first ring. _Bastard knew I'd call right on the dot_. "How are you?"

"Fine. Your sister bought me a coat." He pauses, wondering exactly Inaho is expecting, a full day report?

"Yes she let me know by sending the receipt," Inaho says, and Slaine hears distinct voices being played in the background ' _Come on dude, we need to get going_!' and decides, that today has been very strange for him. He heard the radio for the first time in months, then he calls Inaho Kaizuka, then hears someone _speaking_ to Inaho Kaizuka like an old-friend on the phone. Inaho sighs, obviously not super excited by where he's needed. "My trip is going to be extended into four days, my sister said she doesn't mind visiting tomorrow as well."

"Right," Slaine says, keeping his tone neutral, "Can I knit with her around?"

Inaho pauses, considering. "Don't stab her."

"I won't," Slaine agree's. Wondering exactly if him even agreeing gives Inaho a sense of relief. Does Inaho even _trust_ his word? He knows that bastard knows that he knows where the TV remote is now—not that he exactly _needs_ it—he even knows where the key to all the locked 'unsafe' stuff are. Though he guesses Inaho would be abruptly notified by the collar around his neck currently if he really _did_ try anything that could harm him. And TV well, it isn't particularly like he wants to watch TV aside from to paw off the insanity of boredom.

Inaho huffs, "Eat dinner, Slaine."

And hangs up.

Slaine glowers at his phone long after it stops the call, but still, he feels as though a part of him should be more angry. He really doesn't have it in him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuki comes earlier in the morning the next day, this time bringing three scarves, claiming one is for her, one for ' _Nao-kun_ ' and one for him.

Slaine shows her where the remote is and points lazily to it's location from the couch, watching how she weirdly get's it, shooting him odd looks as though to specifically ask why _he_ isn't getting it. "I can only watch the movie channel or Discovery channel," he says blandly when she's beginning to start flipping through channels. Oddly enough, stating this feels like penance for yesterday not stating that he should probably be avoiding the radio, as well. She shoots him a weird look.

"Why?"

"I'm not privy to why he decides what he does," Slaine drawls tonelessly, "The key is in the top dresser in his room that unlocks the bottom drawer with my knitting stuff. Inaho Kaizuka said I may use them in your presence."

"Oh, yeah sure. You knit?"

"It helps with dealing with boredom in his presence." Slaine doesn't really waste time, grabbing his knitting stuff and settling himself on _his_ side of the couch, or he should've belatedly realizing that Inaho's sister is sitting on his side instead of Inaho's side. It's unnerving. Everything not-Inaho is oddly enough unnerving, and it probably shows in his face, because she stares at him for a long moment, confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh," he says, moving to the practically unused one-seat on the right side of the room, "No."

She settles on a a TV drama—that Slaine doesn't bother to point out yet again he isn't technically _supposed_ to be watching Pretty Little Liars, but he guesses Inaho wouldn't care as long as it's not the news. Inaho probably hadn't even meant to strictly make it an either Discovery Channel or Movie Channel sort of rule, probably those two channels just being chosen out of his own preferences.

It isn't uncomfortable, and he's glad she doesn't try to keep talking to him out of necessity. She probably understands the situation for what it is: babysitting until her little brother comes back. Though her company isn't unwanted, it's just, mildly stressful.

"Is there anything else you want to do?"

Slaine, instinctively—it's almost terrifying how well that stupid Orange has him trained—glances to the clock, "We can go to the arts and crafts store today. I couldn't go yesterday." She blinks, and Slaine continues, feeling more and more put off as though she's observing an animal, "Then it's lunch time."

"Your daily routine?"

Slaine shifts, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No. Nothing." She pauses, looks as though debating whether or not to say it. "It just seems like Nao was right, he kept telling me you needed structure more than fun, and I told him that not everybody is as boring as him. I guess I was wrong."

He feels as though he should probably be insulted at being called _boring_ , but he isn't really. She still takes him to the arts and crafts store, helps him pick out some wool and books regarding knitting—Yuki laughs for five minutes saying Slaine should make Inaho _mittens_ and see if he wears them—Slaine agree's, mostly because it shuts her up instantly, and he decides to inform her Christmas is soon, anyway. "I will knit you a pair, as well."

"Thanks," she says, subdued and now placing things in her basket.

Afterwards they head home and watch TV until she decides to go back, she tells him ' _Just leave the TV on then, and turn it off when you go to bed, that way you're not technically touching the remote_ ' and Slaine has to agree, because he isn't _technically_ touching the remote. The TV is a good background noise, and Slaine accidentally falls asleep to it, waking up later in the night and turns it off in order to properly go to bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sorry, Slaine!"

Inaho had _lied_ ; the middle ' _OK_ ' button on his phone works as well. Yuki's voice travels off into despair about how she's needed somewhere yada yada, that she told Inaho and that he'll be home tomorrow and she's sorry that he's going to be bored and TV-less for the day. Slaine, doesn't really care. He spends the day knitting the mittens for both Inaho and Yuki thinking rather rebelliously that it doesn't _matter_ that he's not supposed to be knitting alone, Inaho's gift can now be a secret.

His gaze travels uselessly to the window, watching the snow fall.

"It's cold," he mutters to nothing in particular.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Inaho arrives the next day at 8 PM exactly, with Yuki dropping him off. She gives Slaine a quick chirpy 'evening!' before disappearing back into her car and disappearing into the distance. Inaho looks tired, is Slaine's first observation. His shoulders roll more into themselves and he seems slightly more lethargic. But he sits down on _his_ side of the couch, and Slaine feels pleased.

"How was it?"

"Tiring." Inaho admits blandly, "I keep telling them to stop seeking my opinion. Yet they continue to do so." Inaho pauses, taking the room for what it is. Nothing is really out of place—Slaine wonders if Inaho will check his room where Slaine has hidden a secret pair of knitting needles and his Christmas present under his pillow—his _other_ pair, the pair Inaho had bought, is locked up where it should be. He feels urged to reveal it, mostly because he knows if Inaho finds it without Slaine able to actively explain why he's hiding something Inaho has deemed 'dangerous'; he could get in trouble. "Was everything fine?"

"Yeah, I was bored out of my mind, don't worry."

Inaho makes no facial movement, and doesn't comment, so Slaine figures the conversation is over for the night. Slaine pauses, and feels a swell of pride clamping down the feeling, but _still_.

"Can you hold me?" Slaine says, trying to keep his voice completely neutral to the demand. Inaho turns to look at him slowly, expression showing the _barest_ amount of surprise before falling into typical-blankness. _I am not blushing_ , Slaine thinks stubbornly when he feels his entire face going hot. Inaho doesn't make a single comment, which he finds to be a small blessing, before Inaho gently reaches out and does just that.

"I see." Inaho says once Slaine has made himself comfortable enough to have the back of his neck held _and_ still able to watch TV. "It has become a form of comfort for you, I choose wrong in which action I would correlate this behaviour with."

Slaine wants to snap ' _shut up_ ' but goes along with it, because honestly he has no idea where Inaho is planning to go by revealing all this, "And you would switch the action too...?"

"I was originally going to make it hand holding." Inaho says, looking sideways as though observing Slaine for the first time. "But I thought something more aggressive would be subconsciously more comforting for you."

"And you're telling me this because?"

Inaho pauses, thumb distractedly pressing into the crevice of his neck before murmuring carefully, "Nothing. I simply wanted to know your opinion." Inaho hesitates then says, "I'm sorry."

Slaine looks to him, actually somewhat confused, "Sorry for what?"

"Leaving. Despite the fact that you are not well yet. You should be my first priority, regardless of what the Empress wishes from me."

"Don't be absurd," Slaine scoffs, "I was fine, and you should be prioritizing the Empress above all."

"I see." Inaho says, voice distant in a way Slaine can't grasp.

"I was fine." Slaine repeats, trying for a bit more stubborn. "I was just bored."

"Good," Inaho says, before letting go of his neck, Slaine frowns at the lost of heat, _plus_ , is it that bad that Inaho grabbing the back of his neck is a form of comfort? It feels grounding. Like both feet are planted on the ground and the world is rotating the way it should be. Sometimes it feels like, when Inaho doesn't look at him for moments or the moments of prolonged silence, as if he's in space. Flung out into a distant cold place, gasping for air until his lungs are exploding with things he _wants_ to say, but no longer can. Inaho makes his words come out, makes him feel _normal_ and alive again.

He isn't lying, he was bored. But the feeling of being lost, he feels like, is something he should keep to himself.

 

 


End file.
